


如何哄猫开心

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	如何哄猫开心

“阿辰，去喝酒。”

“不了，”他神色恹恹地摇了摇头，然后拿起手机晃了晃，“忙。”

乐队的键盘手冲他笑得暧昧，挑起一边眉毛说：“记得戴套。”

“FUCK OFF.”

酒店房间重归静谧。半晌，响起短信提示音，他忙着写音符，只斜着眼睛瞟了一眼，也没有回复，任由手机屏幕熄灭。几分钟后，敲门声传进耳朵，他还是恹恹地神色，没停笔也没抬头，懒洋洋说了句“门没锁”。门外的人似乎在跟他较劲，非要他亲自来开门，不然绝不停下敲门的动作。

阿辰烦了，摔了笔，大步流星走过去猛地拉开门，对上那人又痞又坏的笑，他从牙缝里挤出一个烦躁的语气词，接着，伸手揪住对方衣领，把那人往屋子里拽。他这一下太突然，那人趔趄几步，脚下踉踉跄跄快要摔倒似的。可他才不管这些，固执的、暴躁的揪着对方的衣领一路揪到床边，那人仰面摔在床上，他三两下脱了长袖T恤，裸着上半身跨坐上去。

他冷着脸逼近，皮笑肉不笑，“迟到了三分钟四十六秒，啵总迷路了是吗。”

被他称呼为啵总的青年变戏法一样变出一朵玫瑰花，开得正好的玫瑰挡在两人之间，玫瑰花嫣红，倒是挺像他没来得及卸去的眼妆。

“你跟我说了十七个字，难得难得。”

“……嘁。”

面上是厌烦的，手却拿走玫瑰花。左右看了几眼，突地抓住花瓣将其扯下来，看都不看就扔去脚下。

“少跟我来借花献佛这套。”

青年“哎哎哎”了几声，眼中流露惋惜神色，“什么借花献佛，”他一边说着一边抱起阿辰，抱小孩似的搂在怀里，扭着上半身伸长胳膊好容易够到几片花瓣，花瓣被放进阿辰手中。

“花了三分四十六秒跑去花店买的，”他强调，“买给你的。”

一双透着厌世情绪的猫眼睛总算见了些阳光，阿辰接过花瓣，小心捧着，“真的？”

青年舔吻着阿辰的嘴角，低语道：“比真金还真。”说话的同时，青年细长的手指沿着阿辰的肋骨一根一根的从下往上逡巡，来到后背处的蝴蝶骨，手指弓起，指尖敲了敲骨头。叹了口气，道：“又瘦了。”

阿辰像只小狗，啊呜一口咬住青年的肩膀，尖尖小小的犬齿磨牙似的磨着皮肉，嘴里含糊不清撒娇：“不想吃饭吃不下饭……“”

青年咬他的耳朵，热气一阵阵往耳朵里飘，怪痒的，“想吃什么？”

阿辰抬起头，由上到下的打量青年，面无表情，猫眼睛闪过什么不可明说的东西，倏而离开对方怀抱，跪坐在那儿，牙齿叼住拉链，喀啦啦，拉链滑下来，他伸出舌头，重重的舔过内裤布料。

酥到骨头里了。青年身体后仰，下巴也高高扬起，惬意的叹息溢出两片松松闭合的薄唇。

“再来。”

他抓住阿辰后脑勺的头发，把人往自己胯下摁。阿辰倒是听话乖巧，遵从对方心思继续舔着那儿。可又不是太过瘾，干脆解开皮带扯下内裤，那根硬邦邦的玩意儿差点儿弹到他脸上。

阿辰没躲，蜻蜓点水一样，用舌尖舔了舔马眼，再舔了一圈自己的嘴唇，抬眼看了会儿对方棱角分明的下颌线，继而张嘴把整根家伙吃进去。口腔肌肉缩着，一下两下三下吸吮快撑裂嘴角的大家伙。嘴巴里有负压，喉咙处的软肉又时不时撞过来，真是，爽得魂儿都要从天灵盖钻出去。

就这么嘬了一会儿，体液口水还有从皮肉下渗出的薄汗湿了裤裆，阿辰终于停下来，猫眼睛盯着正爽得五迷六道的青年，他想了想，突地，咬了口胀得紫红的龟头。

力气不重，却激得青年快阳痿。有些责备又有些无奈的看向阿辰。

阿辰倒是弯起眼睛笑，“啵总，该叩谢圣恩了。”

青年半弯着腰凝视阿辰，手背划过阿辰瘦了吧唧的小脸，说道：“都什么时候了，还叫我啵总。”

阿辰没吭气，推倒青年，手指尖勾着内裤边沿，跳脱衣舞似的脱了内裤。撸了几下那根大家伙，手又探去后方扒开自行扩张过的穴眼儿，对准那根东西慢慢坐了下去。

一直到整根都进入，阿辰抱住青年，带了电的声音一丝又一丝往过飞，“贤哥哥。”

他声音带电，又习惯在话尾加上撒娇调子，别说听完全部三个字，单是开头那个“贤”字，都够边伯贤胯下的二两肉暴涨一圈。

抱着人翻了个身，边伯贤居高临下看着阿辰，两手箍紧那把小细腰，打桩似的往穴眼儿里面顶，边往里面顶边哑着嗓子说：“再叫……”

阿辰又喊了声贤哥哥，两条小细腿挂在边伯贤腰侧，屁股抬起，荡妇似的迎接那股子要撞碎他的力气。

阿辰全身上下哪儿哪儿都瘦，唯独屁股丰满，又圆又翘那种丰满，撞一下能颤几颤，能生生颤出浪花。边伯贤常说他屁股这么翘能有个屁用，又不是女人，不能给他生孩子。每每此时，阿辰的猫眼睛就恹恹地扫视边伯贤，末了，怼他一句“干不爽就滚蛋”。边伯贤只能老老实实闭嘴，到了晚上，跟饿了三天三夜似的全都要讨回来。

简直，乐此不彼。

这会儿，他又揉面团一样揉着阿辰的屁股，要么扒开，要么聚到一起，眼帘垂下，盯着那两团白肉渐渐浮起草莓色掌印，而他那根紫红的东西正不知疲倦进出后穴，出来的时候湿漉漉，进去的时候囊袋撞在屁股上，啪啪啪几声，比手打屁股的声音还响。

阿辰身上也泛了红，喉结上下滚着，吚吚呜呜的呻吟飞去天花板又落进边伯贤耳朵。

这股子呻吟既柔且媚，比口交还让他头皮发麻，脊椎骨都麻了，更别说咬着他的穴眼儿，湿漉漉的软肉好像活过来，嘬着他，舔着他，深处吸着他，引他往更深的地方捣弄。

边伯贤掰着阿辰的肩膀把人翻过去，他自己也弯腰贴着人后背，腰上不忘使劲，钝重有力的往里顶。伸手过去分开阿辰攥着床单的手再扣住，阿辰瞟了一眼，闭上嘴，脑袋也埋进枕头。

边伯贤有些诧异，故意吹着对方的耳廓，“小猫咪，怎么不叫了？”

阿辰回头翻他白眼，不高兴的说：“不乐意叫……”

“怎么就不乐意了？”

“你是我的……”

这话说得弯弯绕，边伯贤却比谁都明白——小猫咪生他的气了，气他接歌迷送来的玫瑰花。

他笑得眼睛都眯起，咂咂嘴，直起身扣住小猫咪的小细腰，恨不得把囊袋都塞进去那般整根进出，啪啪啪干着小猫咪的翘屁股，边干边气喘吁吁说：“我是你的……我永远是你的……”

小猫咪的脸还埋在枕头里，嘴角却翘得更高，特别得意，特别嚣张。他没说话，只反手勾住边伯贤的胯部，腰部再往下陷几分，屁股扭来扭去，发春的母猫一样蹭着他身后的公猫。

这一下彻彻底底烧红了欲望，边伯贤发了狠，揪住阿辰后脑勺的头发逼迫对方仰起头，他凑过去啃咬阿辰的鼻尖、嘴唇、下巴，可他下面又不愿离开小猫咪的屁股，那把细腰硬是弯成了C形。

溢出嘴巴的呻吟添了丝痛苦意味，眼尾红通通的，分不清是哭红的还是眼妆的缘故。一副小可怜模样。边伯贤却像得了天大的趣味，不仅没放过可怜巴巴的小猫咪，反而膝盖蹭着床单往前蹭了几步。阿辰只得伸展两条腿，再反手勾住对方后颈，不至于因为体位再困苦几分。可他自己胯下的东西被压着了，憋在那儿，憋得难受。他抓着边伯贤的手往自己胯下印，撒着娇说：“给我摸摸……”

边伯贤咬他的肩膀，门齿搭着犬齿，咬了一圈整齐牙印，“该叫我什么……”

“贤哥哥，给我摸摸……”

“求我。”

“求你了，贤哥哥……”

再玩儿下去他他妈就是傻的。

边伯贤捞起那把小细腰，手探下去揉捏胀得不行的家伙。他手法熟练且轻柔，三两下就给小猫咪撸射了，精液跟流水儿似的往外溢，边伯贤没松手，沾着精液来来回回涂抹那根东西。

这一下爽得阿辰尖叫出声。他是乐队主唱，天生的好嗓子加上后期的学习磨练，尖叫更像是唱歌，像他在台上唱歌，用冷漠的、厌倦的表情唱歌。

干着屁股的大家伙因他的呻吟和穴眼儿不住地收缩再也绷不住了，精液聚在囊袋里，再多干几下就会射出来。

边伯贤不想这么快射，可是他的小猫咪今天蹦蹦跳跳唱了一个多小时，这会儿又和他大战三百回合，要按往常的时间，小猫咪怕不是要晕过去，那可不行，他还等着小猫咪继续撒娇给他看呢。

啪啪两巴掌扇向翘屁股，边伯贤喘着粗气说：“放松，我射进去……”

小猫咪瞪他，纤长睫毛上下翻飞，“不行，戴套……”

都他妈这时候了还戴什么套。

边伯贤烦了，动作却没停，嘴上也不停：“谁教你的……”

“阿山，”小猫咪老老实实回答，“阿山说了，精液射进去会拉肚子……”

都他妈射进去多少回了？这会儿才跟他说？边伯贤无语得很。

“少听那个混蛋瞎逼逼——”还想再说什么，可是快感切断了喉咙，全身心的注意力跑去老二那儿。边伯贤猛地把肉棒顶进去，龟头压着G点突突的跳，像没关紧的水龙头，精液全都射在小猫咪的屁股里。

也不管小猫咪嘀嘀咕咕的抱怨，就这么抱着人歇了会儿，等喘过气，才想起刚才没说完的话，却想不起要说什么，憋了半天也只说了句我的话不听别人的话倒是愿意听。

然而阿辰已经睡着了，呼吸冗长，神态安宁，唯独右手仍攥着拳。边伯贤好奇，掰开阿辰的手，一片皱巴巴的玫瑰花瓣躺在手心里。桃红色汁液弄脏了手心，边伯贤扯过床单一点一点擦干净，末了，亲了亲小猫咪软绵绵的肉垫，然后抱着他的小猫咪沉沉睡去。


End file.
